Digital cellular telephones often operate using a voice coding system or xe2x80x9cvocoderxe2x80x9d. The voice coding system analyzes incoming voice, searches a codebook including to find the codebook excitation that can best synthesize the incoming voice and appropriately digitizes the voice. The voice can be digitized using multiple rates. Variable rate vocoders are well known.
A recent trend in voice coding development is a multi-mode variable rate vocoder. In such a system, such as ETSI""s adaptive multi-rate vocoder (AMR) and the Telecommunication Industry Association (TIA) selectable mode vocoder (xe2x80x9cSMVxe2x80x9d) system, different speech quality settings are possible. For example, the speech settings can include high, medium and low. The different speech settings get different vocoders associated with them. The system may adaptively set these vocoders based on the amount of usage. For example, if the system is being under utilized, each user may get more quality of service. However, during peak times, each user may get lower quality of service.
The present system recognizes that a user may be willing to pay more money for a higher quality of service. Accordingly, the present system defines quality of service options where customers can pay higher rates for higher quality service and be insured that higher quality service. Conversely, this system enables customers to pay lower rates for reduced rate service.